


Mornings

by Miss_Mae



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mae/pseuds/Miss_Mae
Summary: He stays in.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Mornings

The sunlight cracked through the window, reflecting off the sheer white wall next to you. You groaned softly as the light stirred you from a deep rest. The sheets were cool and soft, welcoming you back into comfort and rest. You got so little of it nowadays. The shifting beside you made you turn. Tae Joon still had his glasses on, a book spread out across his chest. You pursed your lips and gathered it, he had already lost his page. Setting it down on some empty space beside you, you took a moment to admire his face. The sunlight caught his messy black hair, revealing a deep shade of brown beneath it. His mouth was set, air softly escaping his nose. You were thankful he did not snore as Tae Joon’s mouth fell open slightly as he turned his head away from you. As he turned his head, his whole body shifted away, dragging the comforter along with him. Normally, this would have prompted you to awaken him and give him a snip about stealing the covers, but his face looked so peaceful and you were already awake.

Tae Joon sighed heavily in his sleep, his bare, muscular shoulders rising and falling. You took a moment to trace the muscles in his back, running your nails along his shoulder blade. You quickly found when you first started dating that Tae Joon loved to be touch, so you savored every moment you could to touch his smooth, tan skin. These were the moments you lived for. When everything was still and quiet. When the cold mornings raised goosebumps on your skin and filled your lungs with icy energy. Every thought in your mind drifted away as you focused on the ridges of your fingertips smoothing over every pore on Tae Joon’s shoulders.

The day would not be like this for long. His alarm would sound when the sun had established its role in the sky and Tae Joon would leave. He would head to the training grounds, practicing each and every shot meticulously. He would spend hours in his study, digging, researching, covering his tracks. You would be here, managing your life away from him. You felt a piece of you walk out the door every day when he did, never feeling complete again until he returned. But everything would be fine again when he came home.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Tae Joon muttered, his accent thick in the morning.

“Well, hello there handsome man,” You cooed, running your fingers through his thick hair, moving it away from his eyes. “You left your glasses on again.” You moved to take them off, but he batted your hand away.

“Maybe I wanted to see you glow this morning.” He said as he rolled back towards you, propping himself up on his elbow.

Tae Joon smiled down at you sweetly. He never showed his teeth when he smiled you realized. Tae Joon reached over you and pulled your body close to his, sliding one arm under your neck and wrapping the other around your waist. You inhaled his scent as you buried your face in his bare chest. Tae Joon hummed and put his free hand on your head, holding you close against his warm body. Tears threatened your eyes as his alarm sounded. The harsh, grating noise destroying everything still in the morning. Tae Joon groaned and rolled onto his back, smacking the alarm off with a heavy thump. You shifted away, allowing him to move away from you, but were surprised when he rolled back towards you, pulling you back into his chest.

“We should spend the day together,” he said. “We’ll try the new noodle place down the street, maybe pick up some old books from that store I’ve been eyeing. You really wanted to play that old game together, right?”

You looked to him excitedly, praying these weren’t just empty words. “Are you serious, TJ,” You probed. “You’re not going to drag me to the firing range anytime to show me the latest R-301 design?”

Tae Joon chuckled, his chest shaking. “No, I promise.”

You grinned, planting a deep kiss on his lips. Today was good.


End file.
